


Definitely not okay

by angellteeth



Series: Blink twice if you have a dream demon [2]
Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-06
Updated: 2020-08-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:59:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25754731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angellteeth/pseuds/angellteeth
Summary: What do you do when your brother gets possessed? Give him a concussion!
Series: Blink twice if you have a dream demon [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1868326
Comments: 3
Kudos: 43





	Definitely not okay

Stan stuck around that whole night while Ford slowly unraveled, telling him a nearly unbelievable story about how strange the town was. He would have wrote him off as crazy if he hadn't run over a gnome on the way.

And then Ford told him a little bit about that portal. 

And then he passed out because he was completely stationary for the first time in days and his body shut down.

Stan had tossed a blanket over his brother and let him sleep at the table. He had the feeling if he woke him up to make him go to bed, he would just not sleep some more. Then he decided to snoop around Ford's stuff. Because he could.

He quietly walked through the entire house, trying to avoid touching things he didn't understand. If he was going to be making mistakes, he wouldn't make one he'd already made a decade ago.

What he gleaned from his exploration was that Ford hadn't gotten any tidier. When anyone looked at the two, they'd immediately assume that Ford was the responsible one and therefore the clean one. Neither of those were very true, though. Their house had always been littered with projects Ford just left around to finish later when he got a new idea.

It had always pissed off their parents.

When he went back to the kitchen muttering about Ford's lack of cleaning habit, he saw that Ford was no longer sleeping. He was sitting straight up in the chair, and apparently hadn't noticed him yet.

Stan walked normally, not bothering to be quiet anymore, and sat across from him where he had been. "Ya should probably get some more sleep, Six-" He cut off when he noticed Ford's eyes.

Bright fuckin' yellow. Definitely not how they were when he got here.

"You alright?" He asked tentatively. Maybe eyes going yellow was just a thing if you stayed up long enough and Stan didn't know.

"Oh, never better, Fish Face!" Ford was _much_ too energetic for someone who hasn't slept in a week. Also _what._

"What the fuck-" Stan was about to ask what the hell he just called him, but he was interrupted.

"Don't think about it too hard! You might hurt yourself." Ford got up and clapped him on the back. The more he talked, the more he sounded like his voice had an echo. "Now! I have work to do." He made his way to the basement, grinning like a mad man.

Maybe running around the woods all by himself _had_ made Stanford go insane. Though, that wouldn't explain the eyes.

Deciding it would be good to keep an eye on his brother, Stan followed him down and watched him work, keeping his distance while Ford pushed buttons and talked about calibrations. It took him a bit to understand what he was doing, but based on body language, he got the gist.

Ford kept glancing up at the portal, uncomfortably eager, as if he was going to start it.

The doomsday portal. The machine he said could never be activated or else it could be the death of the world.

Stan decided that maybe he had to do something, and whatever he did, Ford would thank him later. Maybe.

So he grabbed the largest object he could lift and whacked Ford over the head with it when he wasn't looking. He'd had to knock people out several times and it has recently become a new skill.

While the portal died down, Stan dragged his unconscious brother up the stairs and to his room. After some consideration, he also tied his wrists together using some spare cable. Just in case.

Then he decided to see if he could make something decent to eat while he waited for Ford to wake up. Turned out, no, he could not. Ford didn't go shopping much, apparently. All he could make was a rather depressing sandwich to eat while he paced around and wondered what the hell that was about.

After what felt like forever, was probably just a few hours, Ford woke up and immediately started groaning about a headache. Then he apparently registered he wasn't in the room he fell asleep in, his wrists were tied together, and that _he'd fallen asleep._

"Stanley, what happened?!" He talked a lot faster and a lot more panicked than he had in a while. He tried to sit up but that just made the headache worse.

"Ay, relax. Ya fell asleep, woke up and called me _Fish Face,_ what the fuck by the way, and tried starting up your weird portal doo-hickey. So I knocked you out. You might have a concussion, sorry bout that. Oh, and your eyes were all weird and yellow. Can't really figure out what that's about." Stan explained, pulling Ford's desk chair and taking a seat. "So I'd really like an explanation if ya got one."

Ford's expression got progressively more horrified as he thought about what might have happened if Stan hadn't been there. He knew he would have fallen asleep eventually, he just kinda expected that he'd have figured something out by then.

"It's going to be hard to explain, and very hard to believe probably. Could you untie me first though?" He gestured with his tied together hands.

Stan obliged and freed Ford, seeing no reason not to at the moment. He seemed stable enough.

Ford sat up fully, nervously running his wrists. "Alright, so. How much do you believe in demonic possession?"

"...You're tellin' me, ya got fucking possessed?? _By a demon?"_ It wasn't the weirdest possibility, according to Ford, but _still._

"Yes. You see, he's a dream demon named Bill Cipher. He can typically only appear in one's dreams, as the name suggests, unless someone makes a deal with him. In such a situation, he would be allowed to take over the body and use it like a puppet."

"So. You not only met a demon, but made a deal with him?"

"Well- Yes, but-" 

Stanley cut him off. "Sweet Moses, _Stanford,_ what the _hell?"_

"I didn't originally know he was a demon! I exchanged time in my body for knowledge. It seemed innocent at the time. And now he can just take over whenever I sleep." Ford groaned and pressed his palms to his eyes. He didn't need a splitting headache and a bunch of guilt at the same time.

Stan took a deep breath and sighed. Ford had somehow managed to top literally every mistake Stan had ever made in one fell swoop. It almost made him laugh.

"Alright. What are you gonna do about it? Just not sleep till ya die?"

"I believe that if I can completely dismantle the portal and keep my journals safe, he may lose interest in me. Though, he could always kill me. Or try and rebuild without blueprints. I really shouldn't have said _from now until the end of time,_ God that was stupid." 

"Well, town's got magic, ain't it? Could probably do something with that." It seemed like an obvious solution to Stan. Magic problems require magic solutions.

"Perhaps, but what? There are too many options, and I wouldn't be able to test them without sleeping... And if I get it wrong, he could activate the portal."

"Then destroy it first. It'll take him more time to rebuild it than to start it, and I can just knock ya unconscious again. Getting hit over the head a bunch isn't really ideal, but then again, neither is the apocalypse."

"You don't have to get wrapped up in all this, Stan. You can back and live your life."

"Ain't got much of a life to live. Sides, you really think I'm gonna trust you alone?" Stan shrugged. The way he saw it, he was already too wrapped up in it all to just leave.

"Thank you for your vote of confidence." Ford sighed and leaned back. "Are you really sure you want to be involved in all of this?"

"Sure as I'll ever be. And you clearly need someone around, or you'll starve. You barely have anything in that kitchen, and half of it is molded."

"Is it? I hadn't noticed- I hope I didn't eat mold. Though I also can't remember exactly when the last time I ate was."

"You really are a bigger disaster than I am, huh?"

"Not a chance, you're the one with the mullet."

"Ah, so it has a sense of humor."

"Shut it, dork." Ford laughed for the first time in months.

"You, nerd." Stan laughed for the first time in years.

When that died down, Stan stood up.

"You relax and get some rest, I'm gonna go get to work breaking your shit." And with that, he left the room to go destroy a freaky interdimensional portal. Good thing he kept that sledgehammer.

"Be careful!" Ford called after him and laid back down when he was gone to contemplate the day's events.

Was this really the best idea? He worried this plan wouldn't work, or that they'd end up at each other's throats. He'd been bitter for nearly a decade, which in hindsight seemed rather immature.

He signed and tried not to think about it to hard. They'd just have to wait and see.


End file.
